If I Didnt Have You
by escapeingmyfate
Summary: she watched the world through tried eyes until she met him. He showed her how to live without feazr. He taught her how to live. She never knew life was so beautiful until she met…Jeff Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

_December 2010_

"Jeff!" Matt called as he walked into his little brothers new house.

"Kitchen." Jeff replied.

Matt walked into the kitched to see his brother holding his 3 month old daughter in his arms and rocking back and forth.

"Whats up?" I asked as Matt walked into my kitchen.

"your coming out tonight." He said as he sat down at the island.

"you know I cant bro. I gotta take care of Ruby." I said looking down at her.

"I know. Shes coming with. Theres this girl I want you to meet. She having a acoustic show tonight." He looked at me. "don't even try and use Beth an excuse she left you bro. she was 5 months pregnant and she left you for someone else and she just abandoned Ruby. Its time to meet someone new."

"I know." I looked down. He was right it was time for me to move on. "alright ill go."

"sweet! now go get ready we leave in an hour and a half." Matt said as he plopped down on my couch.

"your uncles crazy." I smiled down at ruby.

"look whos talking." He said as I started up the stairs.

_AURORA POV _

"reby will you please let me get dressed?" I whined looking at my long time friend. It had been an housrf and she was still doing my hair. I was sitting my a red bra and pantie set, that she bought, and I was getting more uncomfortable.

"nev, quit complaining." She said looking at me. : ok im done you can go now. I just want you to look extra pretty. Your meeting jeff tonight."

"rebs I know. You've said it at least 100 time in the last 2 hours. I get it." There was a knock. " can you get that? I think its Phil with Hope."

As reby left I pulled on a pair Paige Denim ultra skinny jeans, a grey and maroon baseball tee, a black red and white cardigan and my red leopard vans.

"hot date?" phil said behind me.

I turned around. " did he spend any time with her or was it all you?"

"do you really want me to answer that?" he looked down at his feet. " she really missed you this weekend."

"why did I have a baby with him?" I said sitting on my bed with my head in my hands.

"because you loved him. Colt is my best friend but he is a total dumbass for letting you go. He still doesn't realize what he lost and now hes missing out on his daughter."

"aurora we gotta go." Reby said walking in. " hope is in the car."

"im coming." She walked away. "gotta go punkers. Thanks for watching her. you can saty if you want." I said kissing him on the cheek.

_JEFF POV_

"can I get you boys anything to drink?" asked the waitress as we sat down.

"can I have a water, apple juice and a ."

"2 shots of fireball and a rum and coke." She nodded and went to get the drinks. He looked over my shoulder. "here they come. Oh and she brought Hope."

"hey baby." Reby said as she kissed Matt. " jeff this is my friend Aurora and her daughter Hope. Nev this is jeff and this cutie is ruby." She started cooing at ruby.

"Auroa Tatum." She said sticking her hand out.

"Jeff Hardy." I said shaking her hand. She sat down in the chair next to me with the car seat on the floor. She unbuckled the seat and pulled her daughter into her lap.

"we gonna go see jess and angel." Reby said standing up. "well be back."

"how old is she?" I asked rocking ruby in my arms.

"9 weeks." She said looking up at me. I finally got a look at her eyes. They were almost a stangely purple color. It was mesmerizing. "what about her?"

"3 months." I said smiling donw at my sleeping daughter. No matter what happens I know ill always have her. " so whats your story?"

"met a wrestler. Got pregnant. He cheated. I left. Kinda cliché." She chuclked. " but ive know reby almost my whole life. Were like sisters."

"wrestler huh? Do I know him?"

"do you know Phil Brooks?" I nodded. " then you might know him."

"that beauty is the spawn of punk?" I said with wide eyes.

She just burst into a fit of laughter. "oh god no. uh Colt Cabana."

"Cabana? There is no way she is cabanas kid."

"heres your , apple juice and water." The waitress said as she set the drinks down. "can I get you anything ma'am?"

"Jack and coke and a buttery nipple please." I said to her.

"your drinking?"

"just one. I gotta sing tonight I need a little help with the nerves."

"5 minutes Nev."

"umm I feel really bad but can you watch her while I do my set? Shell sleep the whole time." She asked looking guilty.

"no problem darling but only if you go on a date with me tomorrow." I said flashing my best smile.

She looked me. " deal." She smiled and she buckled the belts on the carseat.

" here you go ma'am." She handed her the drink. She took the shot and took in the one go. Then drank half of the other.

"showtime." She said walking to the stage.

"hey everybody my name is aurora and im gonna sing a couple songs for ya'll tonight." she said as people clapped and cheers. " this first song is something I worte a log time ago. I got ya'll like it." Her fingers lightly grazed over the keys of the piano.

**He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says**

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Her voice was beautiful. Id never heard anything like it before. It was completely mesmeriozing.

**Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out**

**Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you**

She looked down and our eye me and I felt all the air leave my body. Her eyes told a deeper story the the words ever could.

**Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says**

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors**are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out**

**Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray****to you**

**Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
Need a little more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world  
Is daddy's little girl**

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh

She lifter her fingers from the keys and wiped the tears that had falled from her eyes. She was then handed a guitar. "ok this next is gonaa be more upbeat."

**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"** she laughed.****

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

"just to clarify, yes I did write that about a guy and yes he knows about it." She chuckled. She grabbed the drink and took a sip. "ok. Uh this is ny last song. I wrote this after my daughter was born. So I hope you enjoy." She looked over at me and smiled. And she started playing.

**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,**

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

she stood up and walked over to the table. She stood infront of her daughter and continued.

**This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big**

she finished and the crowd went nuts with applause. "thank you guys." She said and got off the stage.

****i dont own anything. no copyright intended.

Songs used :

Frankie J- Daddy's Little Girl

Taylor Swift- Better Than Revenge

Rascal Flatts- My Wish.


	2. Chapter 2

_JEFF POV_

She got off the stage and came back to the table kissing hope on the forehead before sitting done. "So what did you think?" she said looking at me.

"you were amazing. Ive never heard anyone sing like that."

"thank you." she smiled. She looked over her shoulder at Matt and reby who were by now on there way to smashed. "uhh do you think you can give me a ride home? My ride seems to have had one to many."

"sure darling. You ready to go now?" I said looking at my watch.

"if you don't mind. I need to feed her and I don't wanna give everyone a show." She giggled as her cheeks truned a bright red.

"yea ruby needs a feeding too." I said getting up. "your charrige awaits ma lady."

"lead the way good sir." She smiled standing up.

_AURORA POV  
_"can you watch her? im gonna bring my car around." He asked setting the car seat gently on the sidewalk.

"sure thing." I smiled doing the same. About a minute later an all black 2009 Auston Martin DB9 pulls up to the curb and jeff steps out of the car. " this is your car?"

"is there something wrong with it.?" He said as he walked up to the curb.

"this is a beautiful car." I said walking around the car looking at the amazing machine.

"car junkie?" he said with his arms folded across his broad chest.

"looking in my garage and then ask that again." She said opening the passanger door. When the kids were buckled in and we were in the car.

"were to?" he asked starting the car.

"you know where Rose Rd is?"

"yea." He said and headed that way. 20 minutes later we reached my street.

" it's the third house on the right." I pulled up and he parked in the drive way. I looked into the backseat to check on the little ones. "if you want we can put them inside and I can show you my cars."

"yea. Ok." He said as he shut off the engine.

We unbuckled the girls and walked up to my door. I set Hope down and unlocked the door, picked the carseat back up and walked in. jeff shut the door behind him. "asshole left the lights on." I said walking into my fully light house.

"who?" jeff said looking around.

"Punk. He brought Hope home today and I said he could say and his dumbass left without shutting the lights off. Hes gonna be paying my light bill this month." I said cursing punk under my breath.

"I anit payin shit cuz im still here." Punk said walking out of the kitchen with a can of pepsi.

"like hell you rent. Not every light has to be on dickwad."

Oh shove it assbut. Ill pay half so I don't have to hear your bitching." She said picking up Hope carseat. " hey skittles." He said to jeff.

"sup pepsi." He replied.

"ok Assbutt can you watch ruby and hope im gonna show jeff my garage."

"prepare to jizz in your pants." He said taking ruby from jeff and walking into the living room.

"jizz in my pants?" he said as he followed behind me.

"it pretty accurate. Punk almost did and cabana actually did. That was kinda the day we made hope." I frowned a little. "are you ready?" I said with my hand on the door.

_JEFF POV_

"as ready as ill ever be to jizz without being touched." I said and she opened the door and switched the light on. And she was right I had the feeling to jizz in my pants. It was a fairly big mechanic style garage with a total of 9 cars. "holy shit."

"want me to explain them all?" all I could do was nod. She chuckled." Ok my first car that I ever bought with my own money was that teal 2001 Pontiac Grand Am. Its my baby. Then I got a red Chevy Silverado and the Black F150 at the same time. Then I started singing more and I wanted to reward my self and I bought." She paused and walked over to one of the cars. " a 2005 Bugatti Veyron 16.4. she a fast one. Me and punk used to race."

"your gonna have to let me take a spin in the beauty." I said lightly sliding my hand over the yellow paint job.

"if I can test out that DB9." She smiled up at me.

"well race." I smirked.

"deal." She smiled again. "then I had to get my classic American muscle so I bought that." She pointed across the room. "1965 Ford Mustang GT. Cherry Red of course. Then I got the 2006 BMW 3 Series. I don't drive that one much. 2008 Porsche 911 Turbo that's ones fast too. Uhh 2005 Aston Martin V12 Vanguish. Yes I don't have an Aston Martin. But my pride and joy and my top pick when I race a 1970 Dodge Charger with a custom 440 6Pack engine. The engine is no joke people say im crazy cuz I put it in the charger but once we line up on the black top the shut the hell up." She said running her hand along the body of the car.

"wow." Was all I could think of to say. I was utterly speechless.

"hey I got an idea." She said with a wicked smile. She walked over to the door and opened it. "PUNK!" she yelled.

"what?" he said as he came running to the door.

"im gonna take jeff for a little ride will you feed home for me. Theres a bottle in the fridge all ready."

"you gonna race?" he asked and she nodded. " skittles you need me to feed ruby?"

"uhh yea. All the stuff you need is in her bag. Thanks man."I said.

"alright. Have fun. And don't die." He said looking at Aurora seriously.

"have I yet?" she smiled at him.

"gear up." He said and walked away.

She walked over to a tall steel cabinet but the door. "ok take off your shoes and jacket." She said doing the same. "what size shoe do you wear?" she said looking out from behind the door.

"12." I said and she tossed me a pair off boots.

"racing gear." She said. "were gonna be wearing the same stuff the pros wear." She handed me a jumpsuit and took one out for herself. She stepped into it and pulled it up to her waist. She pulled the shirt she was wearing off revealing a sexy red (my favorite color) pushup bra. She discared the shirt and pulled the jumpsuit up the rest of the way but didn't zip it up fully. The she sat down and started lacing up her boots.

_AURORA POV_

I sat down and started lacing up my boots. I looked up as I grabbed my other one and noticed jeff. He was unbuttoning his shirt. He already had the jumpsuit around his waist. He undid the last button and pulled the shirt off and I almost gasped out loud. He had an amazing body. I mean I already knew that from watching him on tv but he is so much sexier in person. Since leaving the WWE he kinda toned up a bit. His stomach was a bit flatter and he 'V' was more noticeable. God that 'V' is so sexy of guys. He caught me looking and he smirked as he sat down and started putting his boots on.. I stood up and truned away. Why did reby have to be right about him being sexy. Ugggh. I went back to the cabinet and grabbed 2 pairs of gloves, 2 neck gaurds and 2 helmets. When I closed the cabinet he had the jumpsuit pulled up and zipped half way.

"I assume you know how to put this on." I said handing him the neck guard.

"sure do darling." He said and put it on.

Neck guards on and everything set I handed him the gloves. "ok you can pick whatever car you want except the charger."

He looked around for a second the went and stood by the bugatti. "where we racin?" he asked leaning against the car.

"out back." I smirked as I tossed him the keys and opened the 2 bay doors infront of the cars.

_JEFF POV_

She opened the doors to a quarter mile track. "holy shit." I said as I looked out to it.

"ok you see that huge pole down there?" she pointed to the right towards a white reflective pole. I nodded. "that's the end. First one to across it wins. And be careful. The breaks are sensitive. You just have to tap them."

"got it. Anything else?" I said unlocking the car.

"yea," she smiled as she did the same. "im sorry for beating you." and she got in the car. We started the cars, hers making an almost deffening rumble and we drove to the track. And she was right you just had to tap the break. It was ubber sensitive.

'jeff can you hear me?.' I heard her voice come through my helmet.

'yea.' I replied.

'on 3 go. Ok?'

'your count.'

'3..2….1' and with that we were off. We stayed pretty much together until we reached the half way point because for a second her car pulled back a bit then it shot off and was across the finish line. When I reached her she was already getting out and pulling off her helmet.

"what the fuck just happened?" I said as I got out and pulled my helmet off.

"I told you people under estimate my baby." She smiled as I walked up to her.

"yea no shit." I said looking at the car then her.

"wanna drive her back." She said walking over the passenger side.

"what out the Veyron?"

"mark can get her in the morning. Hes my mechanic." She said as she got in. I followed and drove back to her house. "what do you think?" she asked as we parked.

"im gonna have to drive her again." I said smiling.

"Nev, Hopes being fussy I think she wants you." punk said from the door.

"you always gotta ruin my fun." She said as she got out. She took off the helmet and neck guard and tied the jumpsuit around her waist and walked inside.

"what you think skittles?" punk asked me as I got out.

"of the car or her?" I said removing my gear.

"Nev defiantly likes you if she let you drive Bumblebee. Even Colt wasn't allowed."

"shes amazing. I really like her. im glad Matt dragged me out. Dude she made me completely forget about beth."

"treat her right skittles. I know you kicked the drugs for ruby and im glad just don't start again. Nev wont tolerate it."

"don't worry man. Im don't with that shit. Ruby is all the motivation I need to stay clean."

Punk smiled as we walked in the door. We walked into the living room and I was completely blown away by the scene infront of me. Aurora was laying down on the couch with Hope laying on her chest and Ruby sitting up against her knees. And ruby was smiling playing with her fingers. And she was still shirtless.

"hey nev im gonna head out. Ill call you tomorrow." He said kissing her forhead.

"later punky." She smiled and he left.

"why does he call you nev?" I asked as I sat on the floor beside the couch.

"well my middle name is Nevermore. My parents were in an Edgar Allen Poe phase when I was born. But I had this jet back hair when I was little. My mom wanted to name me Raven and my dad wanted Aurora. My dad won but the nurse suggested Nevermore and the rest is history I guess." She smiled. "for the longest time I hated being called Aurora so Punk and Reby just started calling me Nev. It kinda stuck I guess."

"I like it. Ive never heard it before."

"Neros unique too." She smiled. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Very unique."

"not as unique as Aurora Nevermore Tatum." We just sat there looking at each other for a couple seconds when her phone rang.

"can you hand that to me?" she pointed to the table. I handed it to her and she answered it.

_AURORA POV_

-'hello?'

'why isn't Hope at my house?'

'oh colt I don't know maybe because you weren't even spending time with her and you basicy dumped her on Phil.'

'I did not. I ask him to watch her for a few hours while I went out.' I listened. I motioned for jeff to take ruby and he did. I sat up and set hope into a pack and pay.

'oh bullshit. I know how it went this weekend. I dropped her off, you spent 20 minutes with her then handed her off to Phil so you could go bed some random ROH ring rat. You think im stupid Colt but im not. Im don't playing this game with you. you get no more chances. Im going to my atternoy in the morning and im asking for full custody. You don't deserve to even see her. you don't care about her.'

"come one Aurora. Don't do that.' He pleaded.

'no colt im done. It would surprise me if when he gets older she thinks punk is her dad. God know I wish he was.' With that I hung up.

"im sorry you had to hear all that." I said to jeff as tears started running down my face.

He came over and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest and cried. "its ok darling. Its gonna be ok." His words were actually making me feel a bit better. I don't know what is was, but there was something about him that made me feel better.

"why does he have to be such a dick? He thinks im stupid. I know as soon as I leave he pawns her off on punk. Im done with him I want him out of my life and Hopes. He doesn't deserve her. shes is to good for him."

"you both are. Your both amazing." He said. I pulled my head away and looked up at him. His green eyes looking down at me, I felt confortable right where I am. "so im gonna try something and if you don't like it just tel me. Ok?" I nodded. He cupped my face, looked into my eyes and lowered his mouth to mine. "is this ok?" he asked. I nodded again and then our lips connected. His lips were so soft and they molded with my mine perfectly. Its so cliché but I say stars when our lips met. His tongue lightly traced my bottomed lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and out tounges started to dance. And more stars. It was like I was in heaven. Ive never been kissed like this. No one made me feel this way before. He stopped the kiss and pulled away. "your phones ringing again." He said and put it infornt of us. Completely annoyed I answered it.

-'hello?'

'Aurora Nevermore Tatum don't you answer the for like that.'

'sorry mommy.'

' am I interrupting something?'

'very much so mommy. Im sorry but this cant wait. Is it true you gonna file for full custody of Hope?'

' yes mom its true. I cant deal with colt anymore. He just pawns her off on Phillip and goes off to get laid. He doesn't care. I swear when she starts talking she gonna call Phillip daddy.'

'im not disagreeing with you baby. What hes doing is wrong. When did you decided all this?'

'today. I had this gig and I met this guy.' I smiled over at jeff who smiled back. ' hes really sweet and he has a daughter too. Anyway. Phillp brought Hope home today and said that colt didn't spend anytime with her.'

'did this new guy get to drive Bumblebee?'

'he sure did mommy.' I smiled

'ooo you must really like him.'

'I do mommy.'

'and I interrupted you two didn't i?'

'you sure did mommy.'

'im sorry go back to what you were doing. Love you'

'love you to mommy.' And I hung up.

I put the phone back on the tablr and turned around and came face to face with those gorgeous green eyes again. "now where were we?"

I smirked. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbed a fist full of his teal and black hair and pulled his face to mine. "here." I said and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my ass and we kissed.

*i dont own anything from the WWE.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day._

_AURORA POV_

"Ms. Tatum, he's ready for you now." The secretary said and she hung up the phone.

"Thanks Jackie." I smiled as I walked past her. I opened the door, walked in and shut it behind me. "Adam how are you today?" I smiled as I sat down in front of him.

"I'm doing just fine today Aurora. I can't say the same for you if you're here. Your mom said you needed my help?" he leaned forward with his elbows on the desk.

"Yea. I want to file for full custody of my daughter. At the moment I'm trying to co parent with my ex but it's come to my attention that when I drop her off so he can spend time with her, he just hands her off the a mutual friend and goes about his business. He doesn't spend any time with her."

"Ok. Is the mutual friend willing to verify the father's actions?" He asked writing on a yellow notepad.

"Yes he is. How long do you think this will take? I mean I don't want my daughter around his behavior any longer then she has to be." I said crossing my legs.

"Shouldn't be more than 3 weeks. As soon as the mutual friend comes in we can get his statement added to the paperwork and the judge will grant you full custody. It might be sooner." He said writing more.

"I can call my friend if it will speed of the process." I suggested.

"Yea it would." He said looking up at me.

"Ok can I have a minute?" I said standing up.

"Take all the time you need. I'll get the paperwork ready." He said opening his laptop.

I dug my phone out of my purse, scrolled through my contacts and hit send.

'Hello.'

'Punk are you still in Cameron?'

'Yea why?'

'I need you to meet me at my attorney's office.'

'Why?'

'I'm filing for full custody of hope and I was kinda wondering if you could help me. I mean I know colt is your best friend and you've only known me a few years but I can't have him hurt my daughter. Please phil.'

He sighed. 'I agree what he's doing is wrong. Give me the address and I'll be there.'

'I'm sorry I pulled you into this punkers. It's just you're the one he pawns her off on. I know you don't mind taking care of her but you shouldn't have to. It's his responsibility not yours.'

'Nev its ok. I want what's best for hope.'

'Thank you. Ill text you the address.'

'You're welcome.' And we hung up.

I texted him the address and walked back in the Adams office. "He's on his way."

"Ok I have everything ready. I just need both of your signatures and ill send Rich down to the court house with it."

"Thank you for doing this so quickly for me."

"I've known your mom for a long time and I owed her a few favors. Plus I don't like to see children hurt for stupidity."

"Mr. Brown a Mr. Brooks is outside."

"That's my friends."

"Send him in Jackie. Thank you."

She opened the door and in walked punk wearing jeans a cub's shirt. "Hey Nev." He said sitting in the chair next to me.

"Hello Mr. Brooks my name is Adam Brown." He stuck his hand out.

"No offense but I don't much care for suits." I smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"For being rude. This is my mom's friend. He isn't one of Vince's lackeys. He's actually like us. You'd be surprised what under that suit." I said scolding him.

Adam held his finger up asking for a minute. He hit the intercom button. "Jackie you can take your break. This is going to take a little bit. Be back in 20 minute."

"Yes sir." Jackie replied.

Adam got up and watched her leave then shut and locked the door. "Now this is not something I show everybody. Kind of a secret." He said walking back over towards the desk. He took his blazer off and then started unbuttoning his shirt. Phil raised his eyebrow as he watched. Adam pulled off the white button up. Phil's eyes widened when Adam revealed he was covered in tattoos. Full sleeves, across his chest and down his back.

"Not your typical suit." I said watching punk's reaction.

"Bro I'm sorry. I'm used to my bosses' corporate yes men."

"It's alright. I'm used to it." He picked up his shirt.

"Wait." I said pulling his arms closer to me. "You got the reaper retouched." I smiled looking at it.

"Yup. Thanks for the suggestion. I'm defiantly going back. Shannon was cool as shit."

"I told you." I smirked letting him redress.

"Now that show and tell is over, do you wanna sign this so we can get the process started?"

"Yes please." I said stepping closer to the desk and grabbing a pen. I signed every line that Adam told me to, as did Phil.

"Ok I'm gonna have Rich take this over and I'll call you if something happens."

"Thanks Adam." I smiled shaking his hand. "Moms having dinner she wants you to come."

"Ill call her." he said opening the door for us.

"Bye." Phil and I walked out to the parking lot. "Thank you for this punkers."

He pulled me into a hug. "Anytime nev. So colt called me last night after ya'll talked. He didn't say you were filing for custody though."

"He must have thought I was bluffing."

"Anyway, do you really believe hope would call me daddy?"

"With the amount of time you send with her instead of her real father it would surprise me." I said looking up at him.

Untouched by The Veronicas played through my phone.

'Hello'

'Hey darlin, what are you doing?'

'Just finished with the attorney, talking to Phil, what about you?'

'Just put ruby down for a nap. What are you doing tonight?'

'I got a gig tonight.' Punk waved bye and got in his car, apparently not wanting to wait for me.

'Oh…ok…..um never mind' He sounded disappointed.

'You're coming right? I mean it's an early show. Maybe we can hang out after?'

'Really? You want me to come?' I could just hear the smile.

'Yea.'

'Ok where at?'

'Meet me at my house and we'll drive over together.'

'Ok darlin sounds good'

'Ok be at my house in about an hour. Ok?'

'Ill be there.' And he hung up.

I race home to change. I only had an hour and I wanted to look good. I ran straight to my room and into my closet. I stripped and grabbed my black spike studded bra and a black VS thong. I pulled on a pair or white ripped skinny jeans and a black sleeveless button down blouse. I sprayed my favorite vanilla perfume and went to do my hair and makeup. I straighten my waist length hair and did a simple cat eye with false lashes to make my eyes pop. I had just put my glasses on when my door bell rang. I ran down stairs making sure to stop before I reached the door to catch my breath. I felt like a teenager rather than a 26 year old. I caught my breath and answered the door.

"hey." Jeff smiled.

"Hey. Sorry I'm almost done I was across town when you called." I said shutting the door once he was inside.

"Its ok darling."

"Where's ruby?" I asked as I walked back up stairs with him falling behind.

"Matt and Reby have her." he answered. "What about hope?"

"My mom has her I dropped her off this morning before I went the to lawyers office." He nodded in response. He sat down as I walked into my closet to find a pair of sexy shoes.

"So are you singing the same songs tonight?"

"Nope I have 3 new songs tonight." I said as I pulled out my Giuseppe Zanotti spiked heelless booties. I slid them on, took one last look and walked back into my room.

"How in the heel do you walk in those things?" Jeff said staring at my feet.

"All skill baby. I have many talents." I winked as I grabbed my purse and phone. "Ready?" I said standing in my doorway.

"Let's go." He got up and followed. I turned off all the lights and made sure nothing was on. When I was done Jeff was waiting by the garage door. "Which car we taking darling?"

"Umm I haven't driven the Pontiac in a little while so let's go with that one." I said shutting the door and locking it. I set the alarm and grabbed the keys and Jeff opened the garage door.

_20 minutes later_

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Aurora Tatum." Everyone clapped as I walked on the stage

"Hi everyone." I said as I sat down and grabbed my guitar. "So this first song was written no to long ago."

**Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind.  
About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time.  
Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine.  
And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine.**

We all want to know, how it ends.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not.  
Just a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, and we want to get caught.  
In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot.  
Let's give it a shot.

We all want to know, how it ends.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

We all have a story to tell.  
Whether we whisper or yell.  
We all have a story, of adolescence and all it's glory.  
We all have a story to tell.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

We all have a story to tell.  
We all have a story to tell.  
We all have a story to tell.  
We all have a story to tell.

"This next song I wrote with one my first love. He's no longer with us so this is a tribute to him." I looked up to the heavens. "This is for you." I said and started playing.

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.

Yeah.

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

I wiped a tear away and took a second to compose myself. When I did I looked over at Jeff and said, "For you." and started playing.

**I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
'Til you open the door  
There's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything**

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier.

I strummed the last few cords and set the guitar down. "Thank you guys." I said and walked off stage. When I got to the last step I was met by Jeff who pulled me into his arms. He spun me around once then his lips landed on mine.

He pulled away. "So I make you crazy?" he said looking at me.

"It's a good thing." I said smiling up at him. He set me down on my feet and smiled back. "So what are we gonna do now?" I asked him.

"I'm takin you on a date." He smiled and held out his hand. I put my hand in his and laced our fingers and we walked out to the parking lot.

"Nev." I cringed right when I heard that voice and I gripped Jeffs hand tighter. I turned around to see none other than Colt Cabana.

"What Colt?" I said still holding Jeff's hand not wanting to let go.

"You'll never guess what happened today. I was out with some friends when I got a call from my lawyer. It has come to my attention that you are filing for full custody of OUR daughter." He put extra emphasis of the word our. "Aint that some shit."

"What's your point?" I said moving closer to Jeff's side. He squeezed my hand.

"So it's true? I thought you were bluffing last night." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well I wasn't. I meant every word I said."

"You won't get full custody." He said.

"And how are you so sure?"

"Cuz you can never deny me. You see your gonna stop this whole thing."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Colt but that's not gonna happen. I gonna get full custody and you're not gonna see Hope. I've given you enough chances. And you're right before I could never deny you. I never said no when it came to you. Well now I'm saying no. you're not getting your way this time." I looked up at Jeff. "Colt I gotta go. I have plans."

"Come one Aurora. How can you leave me for him? He's not even on my level."

"Oh hun trust me. He is way more of a man then you. See unlike you he can take care of his kid. He doesn't just pawn them off on somebody else so he can party. So you're right he isn't on your level, he's way above you." I looked from colt to Jeff. "I don't know what you had planned but how about we get the girls and just veg out." I said looking up at Jeff smiling. For that moment it was as if it was just me and him and Colt had just disappeared.

"That sounds better then what I had planned anyway." He smiled back at me.

"Goodbye Colt. I'll see you in court." We turned, got in my car and drove away.

_JEFF POV_

I wasn't lying when I said what Aurora had planned was better then what I did.

"Ok where am I headed?" she asked as we reached a red light.

"BCR." I said knowing she would know where that was. She nodded and drove as the light turned green. "Has Colt always been that much of a dick?"

"Pretty much. I just always looked past it because I loved him. That shit he pulled tonight just showed me why I don't anymore and why I made the right decision to file for full custody. I can't and won't have my daughter around someone like that. I don't care if he is her father. My dad was either not there or when he was he was a complete dick. I don't want her to have to feel that pain." She said looking forward seemingly not wanting to make eye contact. We reached the start of BCR.

"Its gonna be on your left. I'll tell you when to turn." I said.

"Ok. Um sorry for dumping that stuff on you."

"It's ok. I don't mind. I'm her if you need to talk you know." I said looking over at her. "Turn here." I said seeing the entrance to our compound. "Keep driving. It goes straight to Matt's house."

"This is beautiful." She said looking around the compound. Soon we pulled up to Matt's house. She parked the car and got out, looking around some more.

"Wanna come inside?" I asked walking to the front of the car where she stood. She nodded. I extended my hand and she took it and I led her into Matt's house. "Matt?" I hollered to find out where he was.

"Were in the living room." I heard Reby answer. We walked in and Aurora was looking around in amazement. "Hey guys." Reby said as we walked into the living room. "Matt's giving Ruby a bath so sit down."

I walked around the couch pulling Aurora with me and sat down pulling her into my lap. "So what did you guys do tonight?" I asked.

"You're looking at it." She laughed. "Just a chill night. What about you?"

"I had a gig." Aurora said.

"Kinda early?" Reby said.

"Yea I kinda wanted a chill night after my meeting with my lawyer today. Colt tired to ruin it but he didn't."

"What did he do now?"

"He tried to get me to not file for full custody. Saying that I can't deny him and he tried to say that he was better then Jeff."

"Which lovely Aurora made very clear that I was way better than him, which by the way was really nice of you to say."

"I only said the truth. You're taking care of your daughter by yourself and you don't pawn your daughter off on other people like he does. Your more of a man then he will ever be." She said turning slightly to face me.

"He didn't really say that did he?" Reby asked looking shocked.

"He did. I was just as shocked as you."

"What were you thinking nev?"

"God I don't even know anymore. I can't even remember why I even loved him. He's a pompous dick. And he treated me like shit. I just hope this custody thing goes quick so I can be rid of him."

"I can't wait either. I've had to deal with him too not nearly as bad as you but I had to deal with him none the less. The only reason I haven't kicked his ass is because you loved him."

"Sorry but I'm first in line for the kick Colt Cabana concert." I said in a serious tone. Just then Matt walked in holding Ruby in a purple towel.

"Well look who it is little lady." Matt smiled down at her. "Daddy's here." I then heard a small giggle come from the purple towel. "Here you go daddy." Aurora moved to sit next to me and Matt handed me my daughter.

Once she was in my arms she looked up at me and smiled even wider then she was before. "Hi baby." I cooed at her. She kept smiling and grabbed my finger shoving it into her mouth. "Why do you always gotta do that huh?" I smiled down at her. "Do my fingers taste good?" she just gurgled with my finger still in her mouth.

"Here you go." Matt said as he handed me a diaper and some clothes for her.

"Thanks man." I said as I unwrapped her from the towel.

_AURORA POV_

Watching Jeff with Ruby made my heart melt. It was so cute. He was so gentle and he looked sincerely happy when he was with her. Colt and Jeff were so different. They weren't even in the same universe when it comes to anything. He was just better in all areas.

Dear Mama by Tupac came through the speakers on my phone.

'Hi mama.'

'Hi baby. I just wanted to call and check it. How's it going?'

'Good. Um I'm gonna be coming by to pick up hope in a little while.'

'Why? Is everything ok?'

'Yea mama. Everything's fine. Plans changed. Were just gonna relax at my house tonight.'

'Oh ok. Adam called he said that he might get a judge by tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow? That's fast. Wow he's good. Maybe he will have this over sooner than we thought.'

'He said that you might have full custody by next week. Also I'm having dinner Sunday. Why don't you bring this new boy and Reby and her boyfriend. I've really missed her.'

'Sure thing mama. It sounds like a plan. I'll be over in like an hour maybe.'

'Ok baby I'll see you then. Love you.'

'Love you too bye.'

'Bye.' Then we hung up.

"Ok you're all invited to dinner at my mom's house on Sunday. Mom misses you rebs."

"I miss her too. Mama T always makes the best food." She said.

"That she does." I looked at Matt and Jeff. "Is that ok with you guys?"

"I aint got shit to do." Jeff chuckled.

"I'm free. So family dinner it is." Matt laughed.

"Ok as much as I'd love to continue to sit on your comfy couch," I said sinking more into the couch, "but we gotta go. Its gonna take me an hour to get to my mom's house." I said looking at Jeff and a half asleep Ruby.

"alright." Jeff said standing up. "Come on baby girl." He said as he put her into the car seat and buckled her in. "were ready." He said putting the diaper bag over his shoulder and headed toward the door. "Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as we walked to the car. Jeff buckled ruby in the got in himself and we were off. I pulled up to the gate, keyed in the code and drove through. "You say my place is beautiful." He said looking around at the compound where I grew up.

I chuckled as I parked the car. "Just wait." I said as we got out of the car. He grabbed Ruby and we walked up to the door and I knocked. Seconds later my mom opened the door. "Hi mommy." I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"You must me Jeff." She said as she pulled away. "Come on in. I'll get Hope."

"Ok mama." I said as I walked in with Jeff behind me. I shut the door behind him.

"This house is amazing." He said looking around. He set the car seat on the floor as we waited. I heard a faint crying noise and out of instinct I went in the general direction. I was about to go further but my mom stopped me by emerging.

"She's fussy cuz she's tired." She set the car seat on the floor and went to give me a hug but instead I crouched down to check on my daughter. I could see my mom shaking her head out of the corner of my eye.

Hope huffed once and took a deep breath as if she was getting ready to cry but stopped when I placed my hand on her stomach. "What are you fussin for? There's no need." I said to her as I gently rubbed her belly. She huffed again and looked up at me, making no further noise. "Oh she just wants mommy." I cooed as she started to drift asleep under my touch. I stood up and picked up the car seat. "We'll see you Sunday mama." I said kissing her cheek as I walked by. "Thank you."

*i dont own anything from the WWE

no copyright intended

songs used-

He is We- Happily Ever After

Rascal Flatts- Bless the Broken Road

Taylor Swift-Crazier


End file.
